


Hurry Home To You

by gaialux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Banter, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from work makes it all worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> You _did_ say you liked fluff and schmoop!

_**Before** _ **the world went to shit...**

 

Rick's back aches. His legs ache. So do his arms, his neck, his—

Okay. So every part of his body is aching right now. Which happens often enough when you're working back-to-back shifts that included three separate call-outs for domestic disputes. He's glad when he can pull up at his own house, just as the sun is dipping behind the horizon, and not be greeted with the sounds of yelling or screaming. Still, it takes most of what's left in the reserves to drag himself through the garage and inside.

"Hey," he calls and slumps down on a chair in the kitchen. There's the faint smell of food, but he can't quite pin-point the dish.

"You're finally home."

Rick looks over and Shane is against the door frame, soft smile on his face.

Shane continues, "For good this time?"

"Until Monday," Rick says. He wants to just lay his head on the table and fall asleep right there. "What'd you make to eat?"

"Arby's provides." He opens the fridge, pulls out a burger, and throws it in the microwave. Setting it for too long, like always, so the cheese will bubble and burn. "I didn't know when you'd be back and I ain't about to cook for one."

"Great," Rick says. He's not even sure if he's being sarcastic or not. He yawns and adds, "King County is safe for another day — no thanks to you."

"Hey." Shane sits at the table and raises his slinged arm. "I'm outta commission."

"'cause you're a dumbass," Rick says. It's almost a reflex at this point, but it's true; Shane had been the one attempting to push a door open with his hand instead of his shoulder. The microwave sounds. "You gonna get that for me?"

Shane sighs as he stands, but he's still smiling. "I'm guessing you want a beer, too?"

"Yup."

Shane — of course — gets him both. The cheese in the burger is — of course — too hot to consume for a good few minutes. But Rick twists open the cap of the beer bottle and  _that_ is the perfect combination of cold and bitter. Shane is watching him side-on and Rick might usually say something but, no, he's hungry and exhausted and just not interested right now. He tucks into the burger, ignoring that he can still hear it sizzle.

"What'd you do today?" Rick does ask around a mouthful of ground beef. At least if Shane's bitching he won't require Rick to talk.

"Cooked, cleaned, and cared for the children." Shane grins and balls up a paper napkin. He scratches the back of his head with his other hand. "Nah. I was trying to catch up on all the reports you left me. There are a lot of unpaid parking fines around here."

Rick shrugs. If he spent every duty searching those drivers out he'd be working week-long shifts with no reprieve. When Shane's arm is mended  _he_ can go and round them all up. There were some advantages to being partners with your, well,  _partner_.

"Should be almost all done by now." Shane leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head. As proud as the kid who had Christmas come early. "Don't tell me I never do anything."

Rick finishes his burger and downs the remainder of his beer with a roll of his eyes. "I never have."

"Too many hours at work causing you a temporary memory lapse?"

"Must be it." Rick stands, stretches, and stills himself against the table because  _headrush_. "'m going to bed."

"Seriously? It's not even _six_."

"And I just worked 16 hours straight."

"No you didn't." Shane stands himself and he gets a look in his eye Rick's not quick enough to read but is sure will be explained. "You had two hours off last night where I'm sure you were  _meant_ to sleep but—"

Rick cuts him off by leaning across the table and catching Shane's mouth in a kiss. "Well now I  _am_ actually going to sleep."

He turns and heads toward the bedroom, knowing Shane will follow him. It's confirmed when he feels a hand on his ass that stays there until Rick flops face-first onto the bed. He can feel Shane following, body resting on Rick's and mouth by his ear. He presses a an open-mouthed kiss there.

"I'm tired," Rick grumbles. He rolls over and Shane's part-way straddling him with both Rick's legs between his.

"Damn, old man. Didn't think you'd give out on me this early."

"Eight  _years_ is not early," Rick insists. He stifles a yawn. "We're practically married."

"Mmm," Shane says. He leans down, his lips pressing against Rick's skin. Rick knows he needs a shower, but damn if he's getting off this bed. "Well at least I get the weekend with you."

"You do," Rick agrees with a smile. He hooks a hand behind Shane's head and draws him up for a kiss. When they break apart, he says, "And I couldn't think of anything better."


End file.
